SnipSnip
by BoundxByxDeath
Summary: Yami wants to cut Kaiba's hair and begs him til he says yes. Surpising twist at the end.


(D.G.~ I couldn't decide whether or not I should post this cause I just wrote it today during English class. Boy was that class boring. I'm also glad that D.G. let me write this. Usually it's her writing this kinda stuff not me but she gave me the go ahead along with if you fail then it's your story not mine. I sometimes don't get to write things like this because she's the one who doesn't feel uncomfortable writing this.)  
  
Chapter 1: snip*snip*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Please Seto let me cut your hair." Yami said in a whinny voice.  
  
"No." Kaiba replied through his teeth.  
  
"Please! Please! Please!" Yami said then turned chibi -with scissors in hand- and started to run around Kaiba who was sitting in his leather recliner in the living room reading his newspaper.  
  
"Please! Please! Please." As Yami ran around Kaiba he kept repeating the same word over and over again and he wasn't about to stop unless his koi said yes.  
  
After a while Kaiba put his paper down on his lap then said loudly with fierce anger "No! No! No! How many more times do I have to say this? No! No! No!" then by the time he had finished his sentence he was standing with his fists on his waist. Yami had stopped dead in his tracks fearful of what he might do next.  
  
Yami crawled over to where Kaiba was standing and gave him a puppy dog look that was full of love and warmth. "But Seto I wanna cut your hair. I cut Mokuba's yesterday and I did a very good job and I didn't mess up at all. Why cant I cut your hair? It's growing really long and it's getting in your eyes and I want to be able to see your beautiful blue eyes." Yami looked up at Seto again giving him one of his special pouty faces that he only shared with him.  
  
Kaiba looked down at his koi and for some unexplainable reason he couldn't bring himself to saying no. He couldn't with Yami looking so adorable, the way he was whining and pouting. Yami knew exactly how to get to him and now he was using it against him. He sighed then bent down and cupped Yami's face with his right hand. "Fine, if it will make you happy you can cut my hair."  
  
A smile spread across Yami's face making him squeal with happiness. He then kissed Kaiba on the lips quickly so Kaiba would now exactly how happy he was but tonight he would show him even more. Yami broke the kiss to get up off the floor and go to the kitchen; all the while still holding on to the scissors.  
  
Kaiba walked over to the bar and grabbed the stool nearest to him. He pulled it over to the middle of the black and white checkered linoleum kitchen floor. He then turned on the light that hung over head. He sighed again then sat down.  
  
"Koi, please don't make a mistake because I have a very important business meeting tomorrow morning." Kaiba had a worried look on his face for two reasons. One was that he didn't want Yami to think that he meant anything by it and get mad and the other reason was because Yami had no experience in this category of cutting hair and he doesn't want to be bald.  
  
"Don't worry Seto I know what I'm doing and I wont mess up your hair. I'm just going to give you a trim and. Uh oh." Yami looked down at the large piece of hair he had just cut. // I knew I shouldn't have talked. Now look what I did. He's bald in one area.// " What do you mean 'uh oh'?" Kaiba said turning around to face Yami. Yami quickly put his left hand behind his back so Kaiba wouldn't see the lump of hair." N..Nothing. I just remembered that I promised to call Yugi and I forgot. I'll just call him later. Now turn around so I can finish." Yami gave Kaiba a reassuring smile so he wouldn't think any thing was wrong.  
  
// Maybe I can fix it. Um. maybe if I clipped it here. Aahh, that didn't work. He's gonna kill me. He has that big business meeting and I just screwed him over.// Yami stood back to look at the mess he made out of Kaiba's hair. // There's no way I can fix this.// He put his head in his right hand and lifted his left arm to support his other arm by holding his elbow. // If I cut any more I'll probably make him bald. I don't know what to do. What in Ra should I do? I should just give myself up and go quietly. But wait if I cut this piece right here that may..be.aaahhhh! That didn't work either. I'm just digging myself deeper into the ground. I give up. There's nothing I can do.//  
  
"Um.. I'm done." Yami said softly. He looked down and made himself look very interested in the linoleum-checkered floor. And for the first time it looked like a giant chess board game. "You can look in the mirror in the bathroom if you want to." Yami said still looking down at the ground. Kaiba stood up with a worried look on his face then walked down the dark hallway that was now shadowed from the night sky outside. He walked into the bathroom and felt the wall with his felt hand to find the switch. When he found it he hesitated then took a deep breath to calm himself and then flipped the switch.  
  
Kaiba stood in shock as he looked into the mirror at his face staring back at him." WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!? YAMI YOU'RE GONNA TO GET IT!" Kaiba screamed from the bathroom and as Yami heard it he twinged. Kaiba came running from the bathroom charging towards Yami in full throttle. Yami knew what was going to happen so he had already started to run to the living room hid behind the black leather recliner that Kaiba was sitting in earlier. When he saw Kaiba go into the kitchen he made his way up the stairs as fast as he could. He had made it half way up when Kaiba came up from behind him. "Get back here Yami!!" Kaiba yelled then attempted to try and grab Yami's arm or leg or shirt but he was to quick.  
  
Up here Yami was trapped and Kaiba knew this. Yami ran into their bedroom hoping he could get out through the bathroom that joined the room with another that was used as Kaiba's office. But Kaiba was faster and knew what Yami was planning to do so he ran to his office and entered there. As Yami grabbed the doorknob and turned it to open Kaiba came running in the opposite way. They were having fun even though it was supposed to be a hunt. Yami laughed then turned on his heel to flee the room but Kaiba came from behind and grabbed him. He through Yami onto the king sized bed with black silk sheets.  
  
Kaiba straddled Yami. He held down Yami's wrists and sat on top of him to prevent him from getting up. Yami looked up at him wide eyed and tried to wiggle out from underneath him but it was no use he was stuck. He was breathing heavily from running and was panting. //now that I really get a good look at him, he looks funny.// so he began to laugh. Kaiba smiled as he heard Yami's soft laughter ring through his ears. "You think this is funny? I'm the one who has to go around in public looking like this if I cant find anyone to fix this." Kaiba said the loosened his grip on Yami's wrists but didn't let go.  
  
Yami still continued to laugh softly and soon Kaiba joined him. "Yeah I guess now that I kinda think about it, it is funny." Then he stopped and took a deep breath. " Gomen nasi Seto, I didn't mean for that to happen." Yami had stopped laughing and was now acting very seriously. Kaiba looked around the room finally noticing where they were and a devilish smile spread across his face, then he looked down.  
  
Yami was looking up at Kaiba with a smile on his face for he knew what Kaiba was thinking because he always made that face when he wanted something. And he was right. Kaiba swooped his head down landing a very passionate kiss on his koi's lips. Then slowly Kaiba started to kiss Yami's neckline, which made him moan with pleasure. He then let go of Yami's wrist and started to unbutton his shirt. He'd unbutton the button then kiss his chest and repeating the process until he reached Yami's pants.  
  
" Seto, Mokuba will be home soon." Yami said looking towards the clock but he didn't want Kaiba to stop. " He.asked.me.this.morning.if he.could.spend.the...night.at his.friends.and.I said.yes." Kaiba spoke between his kisses on Yami's chest then moving up to Yami's neck again. Then he stopped and looked at Yami with wanting in his eyes. " Now will ya shut up and kiss me." He said kissing Yami softly on the lips. Then reaching his hands down to take off Yami's pants, Yami started to unbutton Kaiba's silk blue shirt.  
  
After a couple of seconds they were completely out of their clothes and were wrapped in each other's embrace. Kissing and rolling around in the sheets. (D.G.~ I bet you know what happens next. Hehehe. All of you hentishi's can fill in on what happens next cause I'm leaving it at a PG-13 rating so I'm not going to add the things I took out.)  
  
Kaiba and Yami fell asleep in each other's embrace, safe and happy. Yami rolled over to face Kaiba. "Ashiteru, Seto. Gomen nasi again for the bad hair cut." He said then nuzzled into Kaiba to fall into a blissful sleep. "It's ok. I can have it fixed or buy a wig." Kaiba said then laughed softly but he stopped when he noticed that Yami had fallen asleep already. So he gently kissed Yami's head. " Sweet dreams, Yami. Ashiteru."  
  
~The End~  
  
(D.G.~ so how did you like it? Review and tell me. This is kinda my first yaoi that has a lot of descriptive things in it. Review~Review~Review!!) 


End file.
